


Anna's Day Off

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: After she and Reisi sleep in, Anna stays home from school and gets to spend her day with the "lazy king."Follow up to "Change to the Morning Routine."
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Kushina Anna
Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have included this with the last fic, but I had thought it was a one shot when I posted it (I am a terrible judge of these things) and I went to bed thinking it was. Then this nagged at me all day, and I ended up writing it, deleting half of it, rewriting it, and deciding it needed another bit just as I was about to post. 
> 
> It does pick up basically where "Change to the Morning Routine" left off.

* * *

“Awashima?”

Reisi’s voice had a way of rumbling in his chest, which woke Anna again, making her frown as she looked up at him. The light coming in the window was too bright for morning, even the dawn, and she rubbed her eyes as she looked around him again.

“I called the school already, sir,” Seri said. “They know she won’t be in today.”

“Very well.”

“And breakfast was taken back to the kitchen to keep it warm. I can have it brought back to you now that you are both awake.”

Anna slipped off his lap and went to the window, confirming what she’d seen in the light. “It’s the afternoon.”

“It is indeed,” Reisi agreed, stretching as he rose and rubbing at the back of his neck. “Remind me to requisition a different chair, Awashima. That one does not provide proper neck support.”

Anna saw Seri fighting a smile. It wasn’t like any of them didn’t know that the reason his neck was sore was how he’d fallen asleep and not the chair at all, though she didn’t think Reisi would admit it. He didn’t admit to being tired, and he also didn’t say when he was doing something special for Anna, even if she knew every time that he’d gone to some kind of trouble for her—or caused trouble for someone else.

“Yes, sir.”

“Would you rather have lunch given the hour, Anna?”

She shook her head. She didn’t want to miss out on breakfast with Reisi. She knew Seri had already eaten, so there would be no disgusted looks about her _anko_ today, but Anna still wanted to eat with him. She liked watching his manners, and he always seemed to find something new for the kitchen to make so she could see her breakfast in color. The red berry syrup he’d gotten for her with their Western meal had been delicious as well as nice to watch as it came out of the container.

“I’ll go and make sure your breakfast is on its way. My apologies for waking you.”

Reisi waved his hand. “Can’t have a king sleeping all day, even if he _is_ a lazy one, right?”

Anna looked up at him, and he waited like he expected her to laugh.

“Not even a smile? I see. I will have to work harder.”

* * *

Reisi didn’t send her to her room to change, and he did not take time to do so himself, so he sat across from her in a wrinkled shirt that seemed to make everyone who entered the room stop and stare for at least a few minutes. Anna knew the Blue King was the king of order, and it was unusual for him not to have his uniform clean and pressed, but then her dress was full of wrinkles, too, from their night on the chair. She never came to his office in her nightgown. That made her feel even smaller and more scared, even if she knew in some part of her that it was silly.

He had never said anything about it, either, though he did send her dresses off to somewhere to be pressed.

“So,” Reisi said as he started to prepare the tea. “What would you like to do today?”

She blinked. She wasn’t used to having school hours to herself, and she didn’t leave the compound most of the time except for school. “I am to choose?”

“Yes, of course. It is your day off, after all, and you may as well enjoy it. I am afraid this lazy king has slept so long he must actually do work now, but you are free. I am not sending you to the school now, so you may choose what you wish to do.”

She looked down at her hands. What did she want to do? She didn’t know.

“Naturally, I would prefer to be a fully lazy king and spend today with you.”

“Liar.”

“Only about half of it. It would be nice to spend time with you. I do, however, have a hard time ignoring things that are my responsibilities. If you wish, you can accompany me, though it will likely not be interesting at all.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Inspect the troops. It has been a while since I assessed their training, and last night there were some mistakes I’d rather not see repeated.”

“Is that why you smell like fire?”

He nodded. “That particular Strain used fire. Not entirely dissimilar to certain individuals I’ve had the chance to come up against in other conflicts, which is why I am disappointed in the members of the special police force today. They should know better.”

“Was it dangerous?”

Reisi took a careful sip of his tea before answering. “It could have been.”

She closed her eyes. She understood that what he did was not always safe. Kings had special abilities, strength, and healing. He had the ability to shield himself from most danger. She knew that. While she feared hurting others, she never feared hurting him because he was safe.

Yet others trying to hurt him caused an unexpected feeling in her, as it had the night before when she found his office empty and later when she saw his sword.

“Perhaps you should come with me,” he said, and she looked at him. “You will be able to see for yourself if their training is sufficient to allay your fears.”

She considered that and nodded. “I will go with you.”

“In that case, I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

“This is a joke, right?” Fushimi asked, and Awashima gave him a glance. He grunted, still showing his contempt for the captain’s latest idea. Awashima figured it was mostly for show—Fushimi wasn’t thrilled to have a child in their ranks, he made no secret of that, but he was never outright cruel to the girl the way he could be toward others. He was outright disrespectful to the captain sometimes, but even he would not say anything to the girl. Not only was Fushimi not stupid enough to cause any kind of harm to the captain’s ward—Anna being beloved to all of them as well, with plenty ready to defend her from harm that were not their king—he was protective of her in his own way.

He’d never admit it, of course, but Awashima had heard him grumbling about the possible danger the captain exposed her to at times, and he’d been against having her schooled away from the protected grounds of their compound. They all knew Fushimi actually cared.

“I think it’s adorable,” Awashima said. Fushimi grimaced, but she couldn’t deny it, even if she should. When the captain first spoke to her of his plans to have a new outfit made for Anna, Awashima had been concerned. She didn’t know that it was the right step for the girl that Munakata had, up until now, insisted on giving the most normal life possible despite her abilities and past.

Seeing Anna in it now, she knew the captain had made the right choice.

“You’re really agreeing to let her out into the field with us?”

“That’s not what the captain is doing,” Awashima said. “He wants her to feel like she belongs.”

“Who cares?” Fushimi muttered, and Awashima ordered him to do laps around the training circle.

Munakata glanced away from the other trainees and in her direction. Awashima shook her head. This was under control. Fushimi was a member of Scepter Four, one highly valued by Munakata, but his attitude was often in need of adjustment.

He’d be angrier after his laps, but he would take the lesson to heart, Awashima sincerely hoped, and not say another critical word about any of Anna’s clothes.

* * *

Anna stood in the courtyard, her hands clasped in front of her as she watched the men train. Reisi glanced down at her, but she pretended not to notice. He wore his full uniform, every bit pressed and shined, and she had hers. Her coat was like Seri’s, though hers was mostly red. Her buttons were blue, and every piece Reisi called an ‘accent,’ which she didn’t mind because it wasn’t as much and looked good together to her eyes, even when Reisi gave her the best part of her surprise—a set of glasses with red lenses. Her fingers grazed the red ruffles of her skirt—hers was much bigger and more layered than Seri’s, like the dresses she usually wore.

Reisi had deemed it “slightly impractical” but “completely adorable.”

She liked it, though she liked the glasses even better. They were not perfect, but she could see more colors this way, just like she had at the planetarium. He’d said he’d gotten the glass special for her, and she believed him.

She’d tried other ways of seeing through red before, from plastic lenses to bowls and glasses, but none of them worked like this or her own blood.

Reisi had given her so much. “Was it more dangerous than you said?”

He looked down at her. “You suspect something in my gift?”

She looked away again.

“I had already planned on this long before last night. Neither gift was made in haste. I assure you—I rejected several designs for your uniform, and those I did not object to, Awashima did.”

“Oh.”

Reisi put his hand on her head. “However, if you feel I owe you further atonement for my absence when you had need of me, then you need only name your demands.”

She shook her head. She had more than enough now. She loved her uniform. She loved the colors Reisi helped bring into her life.

She might even love her guardian who was only her guardian on paper.

“If that is what you wish. I am not boring you with this, am I?”

Her eyes went back to the men training. “They are afraid.”

“Of me?”

She nodded, since she could tell that his presence made them all nervous, and they were making more mistakes than usual. She’d seen them training in the distance before, and it was never like this.

“There is a difference, of course, between a healthy respect of the chain of command and outright fear. Is it merely a fear of disappointing me? Or is it a fear of some kind of repercussion?”

“Both. They were afraid of waking you this morning, too.”

“Is that so? How very interesting.”

She had been with Reisi long enough to know that those words were dangerous.

“Ah, I saw that. That was almost a smile.” He grinned at her when she wrinkled her nose at him. “I suppose I must not be _too_ greedy. The one you had when you put on those glasses was quite dazzling. I hope that I will see many more like it and you will be genuinely happy here.”

She was, but she did not say so. “Are you planning to scare them?”

“No. Though we might join them if you like.”

“Me?”

“Well, yes, naturally. Unless, of course you do not want to learn any kind of swordsmanship. I would hate to have you thinking I was forcing you to wield a weapon. If you are at all uncomfortable, you do not have to participate. This is completely voluntary, and I certainly would hope it would never be necessary in your current role as a student.”

“You want to show me… to show them?”

“Only if you wish, though I do believe you, as a beginner, would do better than they currently are.”

She did not know that she really wanted to learn about swords, but she wanted to spend more time with Reisi. “Will it be like dancing?”

“You wish for dance lessons?”

She nodded. She thought she did. That could be very nice, like when they had gone for that cake and they had those special dances with the red dresses and the dark suits.

“I’ve often heard swordfighting compared to a dance, though I would not object to you having regular lessons for that as well. There are many forms of dance, though, and you will have to select one. You might do well with ballet. I imagine you’d do well at any form you chose, however I might wish some to wait until you’re older. They’re quite… provocative.”

She remembered him trying to cover her eyes at the restaurant when the music changed from the slow waltz he’d seemed to like to something faster where they wore less clothes. He’d hurried her through the last of her cake and out the door.

“It is a decision that will take time, so I will make it later,” she said, getting another smile from him. “Can we have dessert after this?”

“I suppose you mean that red velvet cake again.”

She nodded, watching him grimace. “Please.”

“I could hardly refuse, even if the décor _is_ an atrocity.”

The look on his face reminded her again of how he’d been inside the restaurant, and she actually laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this, changing my mind about the end again, wondering why I should have extended it at all, and then cutting part and extending it again. *shrugs*
> 
> I'm still learning things, and this world is such an interesting one to figure out.

* * *

“Again, is this a joke?” Fushimi asked, irritated. He’d finished the laps Awashima assigned him for having an opinion only to find the captain actually _training_ the girl. He didn’t understand why their captain was wasting their time making them all watch as he walked his pet Strain through the motions of their sword routine. Fushimi didn’t find it that useful himself, favoring the knives he’d used back in HOMRA, but this was ridiculous. “What does he even think he’s doing?”

“The captain always has his reasons,” Awashima said, and Fushimi snorted. He used to think Mikoto Suoh was warped, but there were times when even the volatile Red King had nothing on Munakata.

“You so sure they’re good ones?”

She didn’t answer. He didn’t expect her to. Awashima’s faith in the captain was near blind, where she almost never questioned his decisions or his plans. The few times she did, she had good reason to—he had suggested something as insane as he was. He was a king, and so far he’d pulled them all off, but that didn’t make them any less crazy.

“He’s wasting all of our time with this.”

“No.” Awashima’s voice held her full conviction. Fushimi gave her a look, but Awashima actually smiled. She seemed ridiculously pleased by this act of foolishness.

“After last night, he chooses to play with the kid?” Fushimi shook his head. Unbelievable. Sure, most of these idiots did need to go back to the basics, given their pathetic performance last night. Only a few of them held their own. Munakata had dealt with the Strain himself.

“It’s because of last night.”

Fushimi frowned. How did teaching this girl their technique do anyone any good? “These idiots going back to basics I understand. Why bring in the girl?”

“He wants her to understand that she is a part of something larger. This place is her home now.”

“And again, who cares? This isn’t a home, so what’s the point?”

“You might not understand that or even want to,” Awashima said, and he pushed his glasses up, since she wasn’t wrong about that. Yata used to go on and on about HOMRA being home, but it wasn’t. Neither was this place. Home, as other people liked to see it, was just a myth. It didn’t exist. “She needs to see that she’s not alone. She has more than him here. She needs to know that.”

“It’s kind of obvious.”

“Is it?” Awashima fixed him with a pointed gaze. “You haven’t learned that yet.”

Fushimi shook his head. “I don’t need anyone.”

“Anna does. She doesn’t sleep when he’s not there. She doesn’t feel safe without him, but she has many others here she can rely on.”

Fushimi grimaced. Maybe it was important for the girl, but that didn’t mean everyone should be involved in it, and they were—the other squad leaders were all falling over themselves trying to get their chance to teach Anna the moment the captain took even the smallest of breaks.

“They screwed up. He put himself in danger, and he’s taking time to coddle the child?”

“It is not just for her sake.”

“What, making sure she has someone to go to if he gets himself killed?”

Awashima flinched, and then she steeled herself. “Yes. That may well be a part of it.”

Fushimi snorted. Let her keep her delusions. If she wanted to deny that the captain was creating a contingency for the girl, Fushimi didn’t care. He wasn’t going to change his mind about this being a giant waste of time. The captain didn’t need to involve everyone else. Why not just send Anna to bond with Awashima? She’d be a better choice than most, though if she thought the captain’s life was in danger, she might sacrifice herself first.

“Do you remember Kusuhara?”

There wasn’t anyone in Scepter Four now that didn’t. Takeru Kusuhara’s death was part of the foundation the current organization was built on, a rallying cause that almost all the new members had united behind. Munakata had said as much to the ogre in records.

“You expect him to sacrifice the child?”

“Don’t be stupid. The captain’s not that kind of man.”

Fushimi said nothing.

“Don’t you get it? A person can be a cause to rally behind when they’re still alive. Look at the captain. Our king. We are all here because of him. She’s special, too, and we all know it. He’s reminding us of that, giving them another reason to keep fighting, to keep improving. Our mandate is to maintain order and to register and help Strains. Our cause is pure… just like Anna.”

So the captain wanted a mascot, did he?

Fushimi supposed it wasn’t that bad of an idea. The idiots could use it, and the kid may as well have a purpose. Fine, let the captain make her their mascot. Fushimi didn’t care.

* * *

“You seem to be quite popular.”

Anna looked up at Reisi, studying him. He had a bit of a smile on his face, and she knew he might expect her to smile back, but she didn’t.

“Do you mind if I steal you away from your adoring fans?”

She looked at the men training again with determination, all of them far less clumsy in their movements than when she was watching them earlier. They were less nervous in front of Reisi, but also more focused. Though she knew they were all tired, none of them wanted to stop.

“They are not fans.”

“No, though they could be considered family,” he said, and she looked up at him with a frown. He smiled back at her. “All of them think of you as special. You are a member of the blue clan. Our most memorable and favorite member, I should add.”

“Oh.”

“Though I do believe we had an appointment, and now that you have set my troops to rights, I could not disappoint you. We should change and be on our way.” He saw her frown and smiled again. “Did you forget already? You asked for dessert.”

She had, and she’d asked knowing that he would not want to go. He had not enjoyed their first time there. He’d tried, she could tell he had, for her sake, but though he had liked the cake despite it being too sweet, he hadn’t liked the look of the restaurant or the second dance they’d seen.

“We can go somewhere else.”

“Nonsense. It is your day off. You should be enjoying it, not taking over the duties of a lazy king.”

She knew he had other things to do today that he should not put off for her sake. His job was important. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” he said. “And I have capable subordinates. I can leave matters here in Awashima and Fushimi’s hands for now. Unless, of course, you’d rather I sent you with one of them.”

She shook her head. Though she liked the others, even grumpy Fushimi, they were not the ones she wanted to see in the red velvet restaurant. They were not her guardians on paper. He said the others were family, but _he_ was the one that was family.

She took his hand.

* * *

“That,” Anna said, pointing at the dancers moving around on the floor. She didn’t know what this one was called, but it was beautiful. She wanted to learn to do that. “Can I learn that?”

“I believe you can learn anything you wish to,” Reisi said. She gave him a look, but he smiled. “I genuinely mean that. You have a gifted mind and enhanced abilities. You are also young, and you have many years ahead of you to learn as much as you’d like to. In this case, specifically, we can find a teacher who is skilled in dance to instruct you.”

“Not you?”

He laughed. “You think too highly of me. That I should have such skills...”

He had many skills, and she knew that. He was a prodigy. Many people said so. He was a king, too, and very special, and he did know how to dance. Still, he wanted her to believe he could not do what the dancers here were doing. “Then you should take lessons with me.”

“You think so?”

She nodded.

“Then I will—when my schedule permits. Unfortunately, as a king, lazy or not, I do have other responsibilities that will sometimes take precedence.”

“I understand.”

He put a hand under his chin, studying her. “Do you, really? Most children don’t. My brother’s children are rarely happy with him when his job takes him away from them. True, I am not your father, but the idea is at least similar.”

“I do.” She wasn’t like other children. She knew that. So did he. She knew of many things she shouldn’t, understood more than most, even without her perception abilities. She saw so much, and she knew what he did as the Blue King, as the head of Scepter Four, the guardian of order, she knew how important that was.

“Well, then, with that stipulation, I believe we have an accord about your lessons—”

“Will you always be my dance partner?”

He put his elbows on the table and let his chin rest on his hands. “Is that what you wish? I suppose I do not have any good reason to object, though you will likely want to change partners at some later time. Variety helps, and there will be others better suited to the task that you care about more.”

She missed her aunt, still cared about her, but she no longer knew Anna. As nice as she’d been, she hadn’t been able to do what Reisi had for her. He’d made sure she had ways to see more than a bit of the world, and he also made her feel safe. She didn’t care about anyone else as much as she did him, even if she thought he wanted her to like the rest of the blue clan, too.

She did.

They just weren’t him. They weren’t her aunt. He was the only one that came close to the family she’d lost.

“Reisi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I sit in your lap to watch the dances?”

“Of course.”

She slid out of her chair and crossed over to his side, climbing into his lap as the music started for another dance performance. She leaned her head against his chest. “Thank you for today.”

He shook his head. “I should be thanking you. You did wonders with the troops. I should put you in charge of their training permanently.”

“You’re being silly.”

“I suppose I am. Is there anything more you would like to do with your day off? You could be playing games or shopping for new clothes. Perhaps reading a book. If there is anything you wish to do, you only have to ask.”

“You should be working.”

“I checked the reports from Awashima and Fushimi. Things are going well.”

She looked up at him, studying him to be certain.

“You doubt me? I should be offended. Nevertheless, it is true. Most things are well in hand, and while I should do some paperwork as well, that can wait a while yet.”

She nodded, glad. She didn’t want to move just yet. She liked being in this spot, right against him, whether it was sleeping in his office chair or not. Just being in his lap was enough.

“Can I sit with you while you do paperwork? And maybe watch a movie?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Then we can go after the dance.”

“There you go. Such a harsh taskmaster keeping the lazy king in check.”

She buried a smile in his chest, trying not to laugh. He really was silly and not half as lazy as he said, but she didn’t mind when he was being lazy to be with her.

* * *

“Did you want dinner, sir?” Awashima asked. She knew he had taken Anna to her favorite restaurant earlier, but that didn’t mean either of them had a proper meal, as it specialized in a particular dessert and a rather gaudy display—at least according to Munakata. Anna had yet to agree to go to the place with any of the others, and most of Scepter Four was reluctant to seek out a place so very… red without Anna as an excuse.

Munakata shook his head, careful not to disturb Anna as he worked. He was only halfway through his pile of paperwork, doing much of it by hand instead of the electronic form. Someone else would be stuck entering that in for him later, but Awashima doubted anyone aside from Fushimi would mind when it was for Anna’s sake.

She glanced at the screen still going before them even though the girl’s eyes were closed. “I didn’t know you liked musicals, sir.”

“Anna has taken a new interest in dance,” Munakata explained. “While it is not the same as the live performances she has become partial to, this film has some rather elaborate dance numbers. I think it even was some… comfort to her that I was seeing it in as much black and white as she was.”

Awashima smiled. That did sound almost sweet, didn’t it?

“Which reminds me, Awashima. We need to arrange for a dance tutor for her.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Also… I think I would like to arrange to have her with us at least once a week.”

Awashima frowned. “She is here any time she’s not in school or on a special trip. Are you saying you want her here when she should be in school?”

He looked down at sleeping girl in his arms. “I suppose that is rather selfish of me. It is true, of course, she did wonders for morale today. It is also true that she seemed to be in much better ‘spirits,’ as they say, when we returned. I wonder if it was too much, putting her back in school so quickly. Expecting her to resume a ‘normal’ existence. She bears the burden quite admirably, but all the same, I am well aware she doesn’t sleep unless she is here with me, and this position cannot be good for her. Would one day less of school and its associated stressors help, do you think?”

Awashima thought anything that meant more time with Munakata would make Anna happier. Though she rarely showed emotion, when she did, it was almost always at something he’d done despite the efforts of most of the blue clan to make her smile or laugh. The former chef in their ranks was always trying to find some food to delight her, and the others shared hobbies or other talents with her, but no one had reached her quite like their captain.

“I am no expert on child psychology.”

“Of course not. I am simply asking for your opinion on a matter that I seem to be… unable to properly judge.”

“Sir?”

“Right is putting her in school and not bending any rules for her or making special allowances. That is the orderly, proper thing to do. However, I find I wish to do all of that for her and more. I am aware it seems as if I am not properly attending to my own responsibilities now, and that is… a problem.”

“I believe your efforts today were not in vain. Having Anna feel more comfortable with the rest of us will take time, but it is important, and as you said, it improved morale considerably after last night. I believe most of the troops were expecting a harsh punishment for our failure.”

“It seemed a better course to renew their determination.”

“I believe it was.”

“Sir, if I may speak freely...”

“Yes, of course.”

Awashima willed herself not to blurt out that Munakata’s interactions with Anna were often adorable. Nor did she want to say that it was simply ‘commendable.’ He had done much for Anna despite the circumstances by which she came under his care. This side of their captain was admirable and won over the hearts of nearly everyone in the compound. Though they were already loyal to him, he had given them more reasons to be, and she felt they were stronger because of it.

“I do not believe that anything you would do for Anna could be wrong.”

“That’s a dangerous assumption to make.”

“Yes, I know, but… you know what she needs better than anyone else, and you give it to her. I have not seen you neglect any duties—you still ensure that we are fulfilling our mandate, and you give us the means to do so whether you are personally with us or not. Has… has anyone besides Fushimi complained about it?”

Munakata shook his head. “No one of importance. Only the Prime Minister.”

“Sir—”

“The Gold King was the one who entrusted her to my care, so it does not matter.”

That was true. In the end, the Gold King had the final say.

“In that case, sir, I believe you should continue on as you have been,” Awashima said. “And should you have any doubts...”

She used her PDA to send the picture to his screen. Taken earlier, after Anna had put on her uniform, when Munakata placed the glasses on her face, she was smiling and looked one moment away from hugging him. His reaction to that smile was absolutely priceless.

Munakata looked at the photo with an expression Awashima couldn’t quite decipher. “Thank you.”

She shook her head. No thanks was needed. “Would you like the usual blanket?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Anna heard music when she opened her eyes, and she glanced around to see a movie still playing on the screen. She was still in Reisi’s lap, and she could hear him humming as he did his paperwork. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

“Would you like to go back to your bed?”

She shook her head. “Like it here.”

“Very well. Try and go back to sleep if you can. I can stop the music if it’s bothering you.”

“No. Just...”

“Hmm?”

She didn’t want to admit she had woke again to make sure he was there. This wasn’t even about a bad dream. She didn’t know why she was afraid of him leaving her. She snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket close and trying not to shiver.

“Thank you for today.”

“I hope there will be many more good days like that for you.”

She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, somehow louder than the music of the movie. She knew she would so long as he was with her.


End file.
